bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Milton Porter
Charles Milton Porter is the creator of The Thinker, Rapture Central Computing Mainframe's Artificial Intelligence (AI) residing in Minerva's Den. History Life on the surface Born in Chicago, Porter was a gifted mathematician. As a young man, he moved to Pennsylvania to attend Lincoln University, one of the first U.S. universities to grant degrees to black students in the country. Porter soon met Pearl at her mother's diner, and the two would eventually get married and travel the world. With his advanced degree in Mathematics, Porter was chosen by Alan TuringAlan Turing on Wikipedia. for his WWII codebreaking team at Bletchley ParkBletchley Park on Wikipedia.. During his time there, however, he suffered a terrible loss; the death of his wife during London's bombardments, and when the war ended he allowed himself to be recruited by Andrew Ryan. And so, he left the surface for Rapture, bringing with him one of the reproductions of Rodin's statue, The Thinker, and all his memories since he met Pearl, as he remained obsessed by her tragic death, although willing to move on. In Rapture Porter came to Rapture to build and operate the most advanced mainframe computer the world had ever seen, used to run all the computerized and automated technology in the city. Using all of the advanced technology Rapture had to offer, Porter created with his associate Reed Wahl Rapture Central Computing, the center for Rapture's computing power and its mainframe, the Rapture Operational Data Interpreter Network, named "The Thinker." This advanced computer was capable of controlling the city's automated security systems (the circuitry of which was also designed by Porter) and various workings and functions of the city's infrastructure. Deeply grieved over his wife's death, Porter viewed his creation as his only close companion. Using the knowledge he gained while working alongside Turing, he sought to "humanize" the Thinker, allowing it to think for itself and behave like a living person. During that time, he also fed the Thinker data on Pearl, his wife, seeking to allow the Thinker to bring her back to some degree through its advanced approximation of her personality. However, during the Rapture Civil War, Porter came in conflict with his colleague and associate, Reed Wahl. Wahl accused him of misusing the technology, attempting to turn the Thinker into a person rather than harnessing its full predictive potential. Wahl believed that the Thinker could foretell the future through predictive equations and algorithms under which all humans are subject to evaluation, but Porter brushed these theories off. He saw this as splicing having driven Wahl, like many others in Rapture, mad. Wanting the Thinker to himself, Wahl used it to forge a recording in Porter's own voice pledging loyalty to Fontaine and provided it to Andrew Ryan. In response, Ryan claimed it evidence of treason and sent his men to take Porter. Ryan also assigned Wahl to replace Porter in controlling the Thinker. And so, Porter had been absent from his former post for some time, but during the events that leaded to the end of Sofia Lamb's reign over Rapture, he decided to flee Rapture with a copy of The Thinker, his masterpiece. Minerva's Den In 1968, with the aid of former genetic scientist Brigid Tenenbaum, Porter revives Subject Sigma to help him retrieve the Thinker's program from Wahl. Minerva's Den was cut off from Rapture through normal means, although Wahl and Splicers still survive within. It is revealed that Subject Sigma is Porter. When he was moved to Persephone for the fake recording, he was enrolled in the Protector programs and was made into an Alpha Series Big Daddy. The Thinker had used its personality approximation to impersonate Porter as a trustworthy voice to guide him. After returning to the surface, Tenenbaum restores him back to an unspliced state and they work together for solutions. By this time, he has come to terms with his wife's death, leaving a letter explaining that he is ready to 'let her go her way' on her tombstone. Audio Diaries *Minerva's Den **The Thinker **Nothing But Ashes **Somebody Else's War **The Turing Test **Thinker Meet Pearl **The Wager **How to Get Ahead **Thinker Input 1 *Operations **How We Met **Pearl, Alone *The Thinker **Rapture Departure Protocol **Pearl Gallery File:CMP Standing.png|Charles, standing over his wife's grave after returning to the surface. File:Porter portrait done.png|A portrait of Charles Milton Porter in Minerva's Den. File:Screen_Porter.jpg|Charles Milton Porter, as processed by The Thinker. File:Standby tv color.png|The color version of the Please Stand By image used on Charles' Television. Porters Wedding 1.jpg|Porter's wedding photo. Trivia *As the player enters through Porter's office, the player will notice three glowing containers. They are colored red, blue, and green. Upon following through the office, the player will notice that it is part of a unique color television, likely produced by Porter. The screen shows an oddly colored version of the "Please Stand By" image seen on other televisions in grayscale. It can be seen above. *An invitation to Milton and Pearl's wedding can be seen at his shrine dedicated to her. The date was Saturday, June 17, 1939, 2 PM at the Christ Lutheran Church in Oxford, Pennsylvania. References Category:Minerva's Den Characters